The present invention relates to diagnostic ultrasound methods and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems for navigation in ultrasound data.
Numerous ultrasound methods and systems exist for use in medical diagnostics. Various features have been proposed to facilitate patient examination and diagnosis based on ultrasound images of the patient. For example, certain systems offer ultrasound volumetric imaging of an object, e.g. the human heart. To be useful, these systems require a navigator for orienting view planes within the volume data. Typically, the navigation of the view planes must be done after data acquisition.
Heretofore, ultrasound methods and systems were unable to acquire volumetric ultrasound data at the same time as an operator navigates in the volumetric data to generate 2D or 3D rendered images of the object.
A need exists for improved methods and systems that provide real time navigation in ultrasound volumetric data.